Not one step backward
by The Grand Master
Summary: A oneshot about the battle of mt.Hyjal and the many humans,orcs and elves that fought there. Please R&R,i may use this character for future stories.PLZ R&R!PLEEAASE!


Disclaimer: I dont own Warcraft.

Bendak lay sleeping in his tent,under the shade of mount Hyjal. The tent was a simple canvas construct,just like the dozens of others outside. At first glance,the human base seemed unimpressive. Some tents,some barricades with some arrow towers. A smithy,a battle circle for training,an altar where several paladins and priests kneeled,drawing strength for the battle to come. Everything seemed just normal. The truth was, the camp was the same,but it was it's purpose that was truly unique. This army was not here to occupy,to defend a piece of land or even battle the merciless Horde. On the contrary, a large Horde base lay over a small ridge. No,this army was here as humanity's last hope for survival. The Burning Legion's demonic army sat a mere half mile away. Several days of inconclusive fighting in the forests and cavalry skirmishes had culminated in this,a full scale engagement between the demons and an unlikely alliance between Night Elves,Humans and The Horde. In under an hour,thousands would die in the battle,but for now Bendak lay calmly sleeping,rays of sunlight just beginning to penetrate the canvas.

A blast of a battle horn awoke Bendak. He flew up,knocking the thin covers off of him. Outside,he could hear the clamor of human soldiers scrambling into their armor and clutching their weapons. He burst out of the tent,practically leaping into his mithril armor set. Last of all,he placed his winged helm on his head and strapped the massive sheath containing his ancestral sword,especially made to purge the flesh of demons and undead with divine fire. He looked around,trying to see through the confusion. Which way was the enemy coming from. He almost had to grab someone to ask them,but a soldier stopped and informed him. "Bendak!" he shouted,almost incoherent. "The demons are attacking the west gate!" "Who's out there?" growled Bendak. "Our entire skirmish line and Wilhelm and his Kul Tiras heavy infantry. Reinforcements from our allies are on the way. Get your banner and find your company!" answered the soldier. Bendak turned towards the armory to retrieve his company's banner,but was stopped by the young footman behind him. "Sir," he said. Bendak turned around. "Yes trooper?" The soldier saluted. "Good luck sir." he said. Bendak nodded. "You too trooper,if you're near any orcs just listen to them and help them. They know what to do against demons." and with that,he was gone. Bendak walked calmly into the midst of the battle. Orcs,humans,dwarves and elves all where there,either fighting or still in organized formations. He found the battalion he was attached to and addressed the commanders. "Captain! Send your troops to attack the flank of the undead formation! Sergeant Peterson,bring your troops to support the captain's charge! Sergeant Magnus,you and fifty of your best troops are coming with me to support the Horde center! Divert the rest to cover their flanks!"The three officers nodded and turned to their soldiers. Just for a moment,the standard bearer saw the form of an eredar from across the tree line."Now the time has come to see if we can defy a god." said Bendak,almost to himself.

The Horde center was in disarray,each warrior succumbing to bloodlust and battle rage. The powerfully built orcs plowed through undead formations,while much larger tauren engaged and systematically destroyed the nightmarish abominations of the undead. Bendak strode into the center of the fighting and stood there,as if that is where he had waited for all eternity. With a mighty grunt,he planted the banner of the Lordaeron Corps in the firm ground. "The banner of Lordaeron has been placed into the earth,",said Bendak,his voice unnaturally loud. "While this banner stays rooted in the soil,no soldier of Lordaeron shall take a backward step!" Bendak turned to his soldiers. "Well,what are you waiting for! Get to it!" he roared. His soldiers roared their defiance and charged the demon line.

The fighting was quick and brutal. Bendak hacked and slashed his way through nearly fifteen demons,including three felguard,in about a half hour of bloody fighting. By this time,the main Demon army had mobilized and was attacking in massive waves. Every time,Thrall's orcs and the human soldiers held back the tide,though with every attack their ranks grew thinner. The same question was on everyone's mind. "Where are the Night Elves?" By this time,Bendak had accumulated a score of cuts and bruises,while his soldiers continued to fight on,despite heavy losses. Succumbing to the rhythm of slaughter,Bendak ducked and dodged,slashed and parried,almost without thinking. After nearly three hours of uninterrupted fighting,the steel pommel of a doom guard's sword slammed into the visor of Bendak's helmet. With a cry of pain,he sank to the grassy ground. His winged helm rolled off his injured head. The doom guard stepped closer and brought it's sword up. Filled with rage now that the pain had subsided,Bendak jackknifed to his feet and brought his sword through the demon's body in one vertical sweep. He bent down and scooped up his helm and put it on,feeling its familiar weight. He looked around him. The horde line was in tatters,the few surviving members still holding their ground. Bendak's own infantry had formed a defensive square around their banner,right in the thick of the fighting. For just a second,he saw a young orc get knocked off his feet,and a felguard walked up beside him,ready to deliver the killing blow. Bendak gripped his sword in both hands. "Hang on lad! I'm coming!" he yelled. He turned to two tauren. "Cover me!" he roared and barreled toward the felguard,knocking aside several smaller demons. Bendak and the two tauren cut a swathe through the the demons in their way. Many were caught turning to face them,or were just too late with their parry. There was no difference with the felguard,as Bendak's sword sheared right through its helm. With a grunt,he picked up the young orc and brought him out of the fighting,along with his two axes. Just as he set the orc down,a dread lord materialized behind him,no doubt the commander of this section of troops. With no way to defend himself,Bendak watched his death come. Except it never did. Seconds after he showed himself,their was a small sound and an elven arrow sprouted from the dread lord's left eye. He turned around. Tyrande Whisperwind stood there on her mount,her bow held out. Behind her was a an army of elves,humans and orcs. They charged the demon line,their momentum ploughing through the formations. Several priests rushed forward with the troops,their words sending the soldiers into a faith fueled frenzy. With a small cry of relief,Bendak collapsed from exhaustion.

Days later,he was back in Theramoore,standing atop the wall,holding his tattered banner high.


End file.
